SEX SHOP
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Harry teve a maravilhosa idéia de levar Draco a conhecer os brinquedos de uma Sex Shop e acabou criando um monstro... Leiam a fic, meus resumos são uma tragédia!


**Desafio:** Essa fic responde ao desafio do PSF nº 28 – Harry e Draco resolvem visitar uma sex shop trouxa. Eles não imaginavam que isso fosse mudar tanto suas vidas. Nem que iriam encontrar certo alguém lá. – Paula Lírio.

**Título:** SEX SHOP

**Autor:** Samantha

**Beta:** Sem betagem, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro que tiver. Afinal ninguém é infalível, né?

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Personagens ou Casais:** Harry e Draco / Sírius e Severus

**Resumo:** Harry teve a maravilhosa idéia de levar Draco a conhecer os brinquedos de uma Sex Shop e acabou criando um monstro... (Leiam a fic, meus resumos são uma tragédia!)

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens infelizmente pertencem a J.k. Rowling, por isso faço o possível para me divertir com eles ao máximo. Principalmente com Harry e Draco que são os meus preferidos!

**Notas:** Essa fic é dedicada a um novo amigo, que tem me inspirado e motivado muito, que tem me agraciado com sua atenção. **TIGRÃO, ESSA VAI PRA VOCÊ, VIU? UM ENOOORME BEIJO!**

**SEX SHOP**

- Não, Harry! Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia... – Draco olhava a loja do outro lado da rua meio assustado.

- Mas você mesmo admitiu que está a fim de novidade!

- Sim... Novidade sim, mas daí as novidades serem trouxas, é outra história.

- Ah! Draco, até parece que você nunca foi a uma loja trouxa, nem nunca comprou nada trouxa.

- Pare aí, Harry, bombons e pequenos presentes no dia dos namorados para você não contam... Além do mais, esses últimos foram em caráter de emergência e...

Essas palavras fizeram com que Harry sorrisse, olhasse para seu dedo anular esquerdo e acariciasse o anel de platina, lembrando-se da referida emergência. Resolveu que só tinha um meio de convencer o loiro... Armou-se de seu melhor "olhar pidão" e, numa clara imitação de Draco, segurou suas mãos, que gesticulavam sem parar pela ansiedade, chamando sua atenção. Abriu aquele sorriso, meio ingênuo, meio safado, que Draco nunca conseguia resistir...

- E naquela ocasião valeu a pena, não foi? Você lembra...?

Draco lembrava e muito bem, daquele dia, daquela noite, do dia seguinte... E como sempre acontecia, cada vez que se lembrava, seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente arrepiando-se todo. Seus olhos ainda sonhadores pela lembrança voltaram a focalizar o rosto de Harry, o olhar, o sorriso entre inocente e malicioso, cheio de promessas... Suspirou.

- Isso foi jogo sujo... E não foi nada grifinório. Você sabe que eu não resisto quando vejo esse sorriso. – A risada feliz de Harry se fez ouvir e isso era tudo que Draco precisava para se decidir. Qualquer coisa que fizesse Harry rir feliz assim valia a pena, não que ele fosse deixar Harry saber disso, mas ele faria qualquer coisa para ouvir aquele riso, sempre!

-Não se esqueça que eu quase fui sonserino...

- Oh! Está bem, está bem, seu demônio de olhos verdes – Draco rolou os olhos dramaticamente – vamos lá, seja o que Merlin quiser...

Os dois bruxos atravessaram a rua, entrando na loja, uma sala pequena. Começaram a olhar em volta, prateleiras quase que inocentes. Uma com revistas, outra com fitas e dvd's, outra com produtos como cremes, óleos perfumados, sais de banho... Uma outra com alguns artigos mais específicos como camisinhas, comprimidos e outros produtos anticoncepcionais. Perto da porta um balcão, com um computador e um atendente, no fundo da sala, do lado oposto, outra porta. O rapaz veio atendê-los, o que fez Harry enrubescer e Draco desviar os olhos.

- Boa tarde. Posso ajudá-los? Estão procurando por algo específico?

- Eu... Er... Claro, é... – Draco rolou os olhos. Oh, Sim! Seu namorado era muito comunicativo, sabia se fazer entender perfeitamente! Abriu seu sorriso mais malicioso, deu seu olhar mais Slyterin e tomou a frente.

- Boa tarde. Por favor, estamos à procura de "novidades", sabe?

- Oh, sim, é claro! "Novidade"! É por aquela porta, estejam à vontade. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem é só me chamar. Meu nome é Augusto.

Draco pegou no pulso de um Harry extremamente vermelho guiando-o na direção da porta referida pelo atendente. Foi como entrar em outro mundo. Eles nunca poderiam imaginar que pudesse haver tantos brinquedinhos assim e roupas de todos os tipos, e acessórios inimagináveis! Era uma sala grande, arrumada como um verdadeiro labirinto. As prateleiras eram posicionadas de forma a garantir a privacidade das pessoas que estivessem escolhendo os produtos de sua preferência. Alguns dos produtos faziam Harry quase morrer de vergonha, para divertimento e deleite de Draco que adorava vê-lo desconcertado, vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, outros eles simplesmente não sabiam para que serviam. Harry resolveu, mesmo tão vermelho quanto um tomate, começar a escolher o que gostaria de levar. Então alcançou num cabideiro uma sacola grande, de plástico grosso, negro, e começou a escolher. Era um pouco embaraçoso escolher aquele tipo de coisa com alguém olhando por cima de seu ombro, ainda que a pessoa em questão fosse seu namorado, mesmo porque ele tinha que ler o verso da maioria das embalagens que lhe despertavam o interesse, para ver o que eram e para que serviam. Alguns eram bem óbvios, como os vibradores de silicone, outros eram mais sutis, como um conjunto de bolinhas presas por um cordão, que só não o fez corar novamente ao ler as instruções, por que desde que entrara naquela loja sua pele ainda não voltara ao tom normal.

- "Leãozinho"... – Draco sussurrou pelas costas de Harry, ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo com que um tremor percorresse o corpo do moreno. – Posso mesmo escolher tudo que eu quiser...?

- Claro "Bombom"... Tudo que você quiser...

- E... Vai deixar... Eu usar em você... Tudo o que eu escolher? – Aquela voz arrastada sussurrando em seu ouvido o tirava do sério...

- Draco, pára com isso, você sabe como eu fico quando você fala assim... – A voz de Harry estava ficando perigosamente rouca. Draco o enlaçou pela cintura, mantendo-o junto a si.

- Você não me respondeu... Vai deixar... Tudo...? – Ronronou no ouvido de Harry, que imaginava o tipo de coisas que o loiro poderia escolher.

- Deixo, eu deixo "bombomzinho"... Desde que você deixe também...

- Como se eu não deixasse sempre... – Draco sussurrou, soltando-o antes que fizesse uma loucura. – Você sempre faz de mim o que quer.

Essas palavras fizeram com que Harry sorrisse maliciosamente. Adiantou-se para outro nicho formado por outro conjunto de prateleiras, quando quase deu um encontrão em alguém que vinha em sentido contrário. Arregalou os olhos em surpresa, ao encontrar com Lupin.

- Remus...!? – Notou seu ex-professor e amigo corar levemente, envergonhado.

- Oi, Harry... Por favor, nem me pergunte o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Eu não saberia responder a isso...

- Remie, o que você acha...

Aí sim o queixo de Harry caiu de vez. Encontrar seu amigo, geralmente tímido sozinho naquele local fora uma surpresa. Mas encontrá-lo ali, acompanhado de seu ex-professor de poções, Severus Snape, era inacreditável! Severus levantou o queixo com arrogância e orgulho, e passou o braço pelos ombros de Lupin num gesto protetor.

- Feche a boca, Potter! Eu... Nunca esperaria vê-lo num lugar como esse.

- Posso lhe dizer o mesmo professor.

- Harry, você não vem, está demorando, o que hou... – Draco estacou ao se deparar com semelhante cena. Harry aturdido, de boca aberta; Lupin de olhos arregalados, constrangido, corado até a raiz dos cabelos; e Severus, bem... Imperturbável como sempre, abraçando o outro protetoramente. – Oh, sim, agora compreendo a demora. Olá Severus.

- Draco. – Severus o cumprimenta com um leve gesto de cabeça.

- Faz algum tempo que não nos vemos, Severus. – Draco levanta a sobrancelha em indagação e volta o olhar para o embaraçado Lupin, demonstrando que entendeu perfeitamente o motivo...

- Na verdade – os olhos de Severus brilham maliciosamente, encarando o lobisomem – tenho andado muito ocupado com... Assuntos pessoais. – Remus sente-se ficar completamente vermelho, ao perceber que é o alvo dos olhares maliciosos. – Eles têm me tomado todo o tempo disponível...

- Bem, então não queremos atrasá-los ainda mais, não é Harry? – Draco repara que seu padrinho tem várias embalagens nas mãos. Reconhece algumas que viu nas prateleiras e imagina o quão ocupados eles vão ficar depois de saírem dali. – Nos vemos em outra ocasião, certo? Até logo. – Puxa o moreno pelo pulso, que se despede com um aceno de cabeça. – Vem comigo Harry, ainda quero pegar mais algumas coisas...

Era fim de tarde quando eles aparataram em frente do chalé de Draco. Estava tudo silencioso, tudo fechado. Só eles estavam na casa, eles e as recordações da última vez que estiveram ali. Entraram, a casa estava toda na penumbra, mas ela era enfeitiçada para reconhecer a presença do dono, então a cada cômodo que passavam os candelabros e os castiçais se acendiam. Foram em direção à suíte principal, deixaram algumas das sacolas com as compras a um canto do quarto. Com um gesto de varinha, Draco acendeu a lareira. No clima da montanha, o pôr-do-sol era bem frio e as noites eram geladas, a temperatura caía vertiginosamente. Tiraram os casacos, as vestes, ficando somente com calça e camisa. Harry observou Draco desfazendo a bagagem cuidadosamente como era seu hábito.

Lembrou-se da maratona que fora o dia deles. Providenciara várias coisas pela manhã, já sabendo que iriam passar alguns dias ali, enquanto Draco resolvia os problemas pendentes das empresas e deixava várias decisões estabelecidas para os prováveis problemas que poderiam acontecer. Depois convencera o loiro, não sem um pouco de trapaça, a ir àquela loja para comprarem alguns brinquedinhos novos. Já preparara o que ia precisar com antecedência, não precisava se preocupar. Na verdade escolhera pouca coisa, as tais bolinhas tailandesas um vibrador de silicone, um gel lubrificante com sabor, não lembrava qual. Não vira o que o loiro escolhera e ficara um pouco ressabiado, mas ele tinha lhe dito que era surpresa. Depois da aversão inicial ele tinha se entusiasmado pois, afinal, tinha lhe dito que podia escolher o que quisesse e que ia deixá-lo "usar Tudo" o que escolhesse Nele... Foi até ele e abraçou-o pelas costas, beijando-o no pescoço e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vou tomar um banho, você vem? – O loiro virou-se no abraço e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Olhou-o nos olhos e Harry sentiu aquela intensidade, característica dele quando o encarava assim...

- Eu já vou indo... – Deu-lhe um daqueles beijos, cheio de promessas, difíceis de separar os lábios um do outro, difíceis de deixar o abraço. Mas Harry, com muito custo, soltou-se, entrou no banheiro, despiu-se e entrou sob a água relaxante.

Enquanto isso, Draco preparou a suas surpresas para o moreno. Chamou Dobby. O elfo estava sempre disposto a ajudar quando se tratava de agradar Harry. Pediu que ele preparasse um lanche completo com tudo que Harry gostava, e trouxesse para a suíte. Abriu as embalagens do que ia usar, principalmente os braceletes de couro e o vibrador duplo, e colocou a sacola sob a cabeceira da cama, pegou o saquinho com pétalas de rosas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Parou à porta, a respiração presa no peito ante a visão do seu moreno sob o jato do chuveiro, a água escorrendo pelo corpo coberto pela espuma que se dissolvia nela. Sentiu a boca secar, o coração acelerar, como acontecia todas as vezes que o via assim, calmo, relaxado, fazendo coisas simples de todo dia.

Com um meneio da varinha, colocou a enorme banheira de mármore para encher de água quente, colocou um pouco dos sais com perfume de rosas nela e despejou totalmente o saquinho de pétalas de rosas, vermelhas e amarelas sobre a água. Tirou então as roupas apressadamente e entrou no chuveiro junto de Harry, surpreendendo-o ao puxar seu corpo pela cintura e tomando aquela boca tentadora em um beijo. Gemeu de prazer junto com ele ao sentir seus corpos colados sob a água morna, sentindo as mãos do moreno que o ensaboavam, para depois puxá-lo para baixo do jato de água e acariciá-lo enquanto "ajudava" a água a tirar a espuma. Draco fechou o registro e os secou com um feitiço, deixou-se conduzir pelo moreno que não parava com as carícias com a boca que corria leve e ligeira sobre seu rosto, sobre o pescoço, sobre os ombros, até chegarem à beirada da cama. Empurrou-o, fazendo com que caísse sobre ela. Ajeitou-se na cama puxando Draco e deitando-o sobre os travesseiros, engatinhou sobre ele encaixando os corpos perfeitamente beijando-o até deixá-lo sem fôlego. Inclinou-se sobre a borda da cama, pegando um vidro e as bolinhas, colocando tudo ao seu lado, sem que ele notasse. Foi salpicando beijos e pequenas mordidas pelo caminho, nos lugares onde passava as mãos, deixando um rastro sensual por todo o corpo do loiro, que arfava e suspirava, sem nunca saber aonde seria a próxima carícia, seguido pelos beijos leves e as mordidas deliciosamente doloridas. Nem notou quando Harry ajeitou suas pernas, separando, dobrando, deixando-as na posição correta... Harry abriu o vidro e um cheiro delicioso e conhecido tomou conta do ar. Draco sentiu o cheiro e riu baixinho...

- Chocolate... Eu deveria saber... Ahhh! Hummm... – Harry passou a mão úmida e logo depois a língua sobre o membro do loiro, provocando uma exclamação surpresa e um gemido de contentamento.

- Isso mesmo, chocolate! Você é o meu "bombom", delicioso... E com cobertura fica irresistível!

Harry mergulha o cordão com as bolinhas dentro da calda de chocolate, enquanto passa a mão úmida com a calda na entradinha do loiro, que se sente cada vez mais longe da realidade e cada vez mais próximo da loucura que só o moreno podia provocar nele, a língua seguindo os dedos molhados de calda, limpando-o prazerosamente. Então colocou a primeira bolinha, lambendo logo depois a calda que escorria, e a segunda, e a terceira, provocando gemidos de prazer a cada adição, a cada lambida. Alternava as bolinhas com lambidas em todos os lugares onde seus dedos molhados de calda alcançavam, na parte interna das coxas, no umbigo, na virilha, no abdômen, nos testículos, no pênis, aumentando o prazer do loiro vertiginosamente, até a sétima e última bolinha. Draco se contorcia e se mexia, fazendo com que as bolinhas se mexessem dentro de si também, provocando uma sensação indescritível que só fez aumentar quando Harry tomou seu membro todo na boca. Com as contrações involuntárias de prazer em seu corpo as bolinhas o tocavam por dentro, mexiam com seu ponto de prazer casualmente de uma forma que o transtornava...

- Harry... Vem... Aqui... Quero tocar... Em você... Também...

Harry beijou-o, sem deixar de manipulá-lo e virou o corpo colocando-se por cima, oferecendo-se a ele também. Agora eram os dois mergulhados em prazer, os dois gemendo alucinadamente, aumentando a velocidade, a intensidade, dando e recebendo amor até ultrapassarem do limite e se derramarem em gozo na boca um do outro. Ficaram imóveis por uns minutos, recuperando o fôlego e a força nas pernas, Harry retirou as bolinhas e deixou-as ao lado da cama, deitando-se ao lado do loiro. Draco apoiou-se no cotovelo, olhando nos olhos verdes que tanto o fascinavam. Sentou-se na cama puxando Harry para si.

- Vem comigo... – Puxou-o pela mão, até a banheira de água quente, temperada com sais de banho, perfumada pelas pétalas de rosas. Sentou-se na banheira trazendo-o consigo, acomodando o moreno entre suas pernas, as costas apoiadas em seu peito, passando as pernas do moreno sobre as suas, deixando-o totalmente aberto aos seus carinhos. Apoiou a cabeça do moreno em seu ombro e o beijou, deixando as suas mãos longas e macias viajarem pelo corpo do moreno, acariciando com intensidade, fazendo o moreno relaxar em seus braços.

Harry suspirava profundamente, relaxando sobre o loiro, abandonando-se ao seu toque. A água quente extraía das pétalas o máximo do seu perfume, tornando o vapor da água inebriante, as mãos corriam pelos seus braços, pelo seu peito, esmagando as pétalas na sua pele. Era uma sensação nova, o toque das pétalas por todo seu corpo... As carícias se mantinham no mesmo ritmo sempre, lentas, longas, suaves, como se não tivessem a intenção de excitá-lo... Agora as mãos esfregavam-se na sua pele, nuas nas suas pernas, das coxas até as nádegas, subindo pelo quadril, pela cintura, no peito, passando pelos mamilos duros pelo desejo que teimava em tomar conta do seu corpo, as mãos espalmadas por toda a sua pele, e a boca... Ah! A boca quente, leve, salpicando o pescoço, suas orelhas, seu rosto e a sua boca com beijos leves, não deixando nunca se aprisionar por seus lábios sedentos por um beijo mais profundo. Então, as unhas entraram na brincadeira, provocando arrepios e estremecimentos por toda sua pele, os lábios passaram a sugar a base de seu pescoço, e o lóbulo da sua orelha, e os seus lábios... As unhas passavam na sua pele com firmeza, ele estremecia por dentro, elas desviavam-se dos mamilos e do seu sexo e isso o provocava mais ainda. Uma das mãos parou a tortura, para pegar em sua mão, virou-a com a palma para cima, deixando-a a mercê da sua boca e sua língua, que seguiam os caminhos das linhas da mão e beijavam a palma. A carícia se tornou ainda mais insinuante, quando a língua e os lábios encontraram os seus dedos, e passaram a prová-los como se fossem doces e saborosos, a língua se insinuava entre os dedos, lambendo-os da base até a ponta, os lábios os envolviam completamente, movimentando-se sobre eles, chupando-os, atiçando a imaginação do moreno que já estava totalmente teso, arquejante. Draco interrompeu os carinhos para dar-lhe um beijo, enlaçando-o com os braços e as pernas, amando-o com abraços e beijos.

Draco levantou-se abraçado a ele. Envolveu-o com uma toalha grande e felpuda, o toque da toalha provocando arrepios na pele sensível ao menor toque, beijando-o com tanto amor e desejo que já não sabiam mais o que estavam fazendo. Enlaçou-o pela cintura ainda envolto pela toalha, sustentando-o no abraço, arrastando-o consigo a passos trôpegos pelo caminho, os beijos se sucedendo um ao outro, por entre a respiração entrecortada. A toalha foi abandonada no chão, deitou-se na cama com ele, por cima dele, imobilizando-o deliciosamente com o corpo, mantendo-o alienado ao que acontecia totalmente envolvido com ele. Sorrateiramente puxou um dos objetos da sacola prendendo os pulsos dele e prendendo o objeto numa pequena argola presa à parede. Parou com os beijos para olhar para ele, entregue aos seus desejos, às suas vontades. Os olhos verdes se abriram para fitá-lo com adoração, as mãos se movimentaram para acariciá-lo quando se descobriram presas. As íris verdes foram tomadas pela surpresa de que ele se encontrava parcialmente imobilizado, por algemas de couro forradas com feltro, de modo que não magoassem a sua pele, unidas por correntes que se fixavam em uma pequena argola presa à parede. Ainda surpreso, voltou o olhar para Draco, que mantinha o corpo sobre o seu, o tronco sustentado no cotovelo, com uma das mãos o acariciando, indo e vindo da sua cintura ao seu quadril, os olhos prateados atentos à sua reação, o sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- Draco... O que é isso?

- Isso é... Parte da minha surpresa. Assustado...?

- Não... – os olhos verdes se enterneceram – Eu amo você, como poderia ter medo?

Draco movimentou-se sobre ele, insinuando-se entre as pernas do moreno que as abriu, seu movimento guiado pela mão do loiro que o acariciava nas coxas, convidando-o a acomodar-se entre elas.

Harry fechou os olhos entregando-se nas mãos que o afagavam com amor, mãos que o excitavam, lábios que roçavam em sua pele provocando arrepios por onde passavam. Sentiu-se sendo preparado, as carícias íntimas se aprofundando mais e mais, aumentando seu desejo, aumentando seu prazer. Na verdade, só se importava em sentir, abandonar-se ao toque daqueles braços, daquele corpo que lhe roubava a sensatez. Sentiu-se sendo invadido, deliciosamente invadido, mas o toque era muito diferente do seu loiro... Mas estava tão gostoso... A voz de Draco em seu ouvido o incentivava, o embalava naquele mar de sensações e prazer.

- Agora... Vamos enlouquecer... Juntos...! – Harry entreabriu os olhos, para vê-lo do lado oposto, as pernas dobradas por cima das suas, os quadris quase juntos. – Ahhh...! Harry...! – O rosto do loiro era puro êxtase! – O... Seu prazer... Será... O... Meu... Também...!

O loiro mexeu-se e o movimento dele aprofundou ainda mais o toque dentro do moreno, que arquejou com o choque que percorreu seu corpo. Harry movimentou os quadris, provocando a mesma sensação no seu loiro, eles moviam seus corpos buscando satisfazerem ao outro e enlouqueciam com as ondas de prazer que os arrebatavam, os gemidos ecoavam naquele quarto cada vez mais altos, cada vez mais intensos. Então, Draco ligou o vibrador, e mesmo na intensidade mínima, os corpos se arquearam violentamente, surpreendidos pelo delicioso impacto que os consumia.

- Bombom...! Ai... Huummm...! Assim... É... Ahnnn...! Demais... Eu vou... Draco! Vem...

- Então... Vem... Goza comigo... Goza... Pra mim...! – Colocou o vibrador no máximo...

Gritaram juntos, afogando-se em um mar de prazer, arrebatados por um orgasmo avassalador, invadindo-se um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo, os corpos arqueados ao máximo no espasmo final. Ficaram largados por alguns minutos na cama, sem forças para se mexer, o vibrador provocando contrações involuntárias e prazerosas em seus corpos. Vencendo a letargia, Draco esticou o braço e desligou o vibrador.

Harry abriu o velcro das algemas, soltando-se. Obrigou-se a encostar-se na cabeceira da cama, o movimento fazendo com que o vibrador escorregasse para fora de seu corpo. Ainda ofegante e com o pulso acelerado, inclinou-se para frente e puxou o objeto de prazer, livrando, assim, o corpo do loiro.

- Deuses! Draco, o que é essa... Coisa...? – Colocando os óculos, Harry observava de perto o brinquedinho comprado pelo seu namorado, que se riu deliciado.

- Essa Coisa é um vibrador duplo, gostou? – Draco o olhou divertido, um sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

- Muito... Como você conseguiu pensar em comprar uma coisa dessas?

- Ah! – Draco ficou vermelho com a pergunta. – Quando nos encontramos com meu padrinho e com Remus, eu reparei no que Severus tinha escolhido, ele tinha um desses na mão, então peguei um também...

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou completamente corado ao entender as implicações do que Draco estava lhe dizendo...

- Hum... Estou morto de fome, essa atividade toda me abriu o apetite... – A mudança de assunto brusca divertiu o loiro. Os dois saíram da cama e foram até a mesinha onde o elfo tinha deixado a bandeja. Os olhos verdes brilharam de gula, ao ver a grande quantidade de petiscos. Draco o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço.

- Pedi para preparar especialmente pra você...

Harry e Draco saíram da lareira na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Limpavam as cinzas de suas roupas quando ouviram um grito. Olharam-se assustados e correram ver o que era. Chegaram à sala, logo outro grito se fez ouvir, vinha do andar de cima, de um dos quartos. Subiram as escadas correndo, até chegar a uma porta de onde, provavelmente, tinham vindo os gritos. Harry levantou a mão para abrir a porta quando foi impedido por Draco.

- Espere, você está ouvindo? Parecem gemidos... – Harry parou para prestar atenção. – Leãozinho, acho que a gente não devia entrar aí... Não me parecem gemidos de dor... Entende? – Oh, sim, Harry entendia perfeitamente. Resolveu espiar pelo buraco da fechadura e o que viu, o fez endireitar o corpo de susto e atiçar a curiosidade de Draco. O loiro abaixou-se e espiou também. Corou furiosamente e afastou-se da porta. Agarrou repentinamente o pulso do moreno, o arrastando escada abaixo e de volta para a lareira da cozinha, deixando Harry atordoado.

- Bombom, o que...? Onde estamos indo? – O loiro sorriu, olhou-o da cabeça aos pés, a expressão extremamente tarada no olhar.

- Ao Sex Shop, precisamos voltar lá urgentemente, temos vários outros brinquedinhos pra comprar...

FIM


End file.
